Werebear
Werebears are humans who have the capability to shapeshift into bears. They are a subspecies of werecreatures. Only a few werebears have been seen. Origin The origin of werebears is currently unknown. However, they are a form of werecreatures who seem to gain their shapeshifting traits purely through their ancestors. This therefore means that it is hereditary and must be inherited from at least one parent. There is no known trigger which makes a werebear shift for the first time. Only one known tribe have been known to shapeshift into werebears and they are located somewhere near Otsu, Japan. However it is assumed that they did not originate from there, due to the Native American names given to known werebears. Organisation Werebears are mainly solidary, but they do maintain a loose organisation based upon their human tribes. Those who hold high positions of authority within the tribe would be regarded as holding high positions in the wearbear hierarchy, too. However, their authority is not as strong as a werewolf Alpha's or a werelion leader. Physical Appearance Werebears can appear as humans, as they are originally humans who can shapeshift. In human form the people who are werebears generally tend to be tall, and have a strong build. They are usually muscular and thus are generally stronger than the ordinary human being. It seems that shapeshifters can only transform into a werebear when they reach adulthood and it is currently unknown if there are any female werebears. When transforming in a werebear, they can appear in many natural colours, such as black, brown or white. It is believed that the transformation is quick and painless. The fur sprouts rapidly out of the human body and the human grows larger in size, changing in shape also to resemble a bear's form. Werebear Gifts When transforming from human into a werebear, one would have the appearance of a bear. Werebears have great speed, although not as fast as werewolves. They will be more durable, have greater strength and have better senses, particulary their sense of smell. Their bodies will heal from any physical damage, even when in human form, although not as fast as type two vampires. Werebears can protect themselves by curling into a ball. This will give them extra protection from physical attacks and is a defense mechanism. Another special gift that werebears possess is that they can choose whether to hibernate or not, and when hibernating they can live without any need for food. As well werebears have shown that they can imprint, similar to werewolves. It has been shown that a werebear can even imprint on someone of their own gender, depending on their sexuality. This is interesting as most theories explaining imprinting claim that its purpose is finding one's best genetic match in order to pass on the species to the next generation, which wouldn't occur in such a case. Like other shape-shifters, werebears can possess an extra unique gift. However neither of the 2 known werebears have been shown to possess an extra gift. Known Werebears *Ryan Makwa (brown bear) *Kasa (black bear) Category:Species